Ice Craze!
by CarshaShion
Summary: When the 2nd year en-boutons leave for a ridiculously long school trip, Yumi finds herself getting drained as days pass by. With Yoshino sharing the same fate as her, the two try to ease their loneliness through coping up with harmless trifles but only to result in an unexpected chain of craziness and fandom. CODENAME: Aye, sir!
1. The Problem

**A.N** \- _Wassup, minna! Hoo! Yes, this is me. Alive and kicking. I've been away from Fanfiction for a pretty long time and I'm really sorry to those who waited.. especially the loyal readers and subscribers of my story **'Code of a Devil'.** Don't worry though, the story is still on-going and I'm still working on some chapters *winks* That aside, I know I owe an explanation for my long absence. So I'll let you know that the reason is because I've been busy reading other Fics lately particularly to the anime 'Marimete' and most especially, to ENJOY MY SUMMER VACATION! XD.. I know it's not an excuse to update like a turtle but as a compensation to my readers, I created this short story of Marimete, obviously after I got inspired reading Fics :D And also as a remembrance to my summer vacation cuz the title is kinda relatable. SO... *ahem* Let's begin and before anything else, I'll have you informed that this story is just a CRACK Fic and shouldn't be taken seriously. This consists of only two chapters and if I get good reviews, I'll extend it to three. I dedicate this story to my loyal readers and for those who supported my first story, **THANK YOU VERY MUCH.** This is for you and to all the people who love **Maria-sama ga miteru.** Enjoy :D  
_

* The setting takes place in Season 1 where Yumi and Yoshino still don't have any petite soeur.

 *** The Problem***

"Fukuzawa Yumi."

The single voice ehoed through the room. Several stares were directed and the stillness intensified when all actions are brought to a halt. Despite the desperate attempts and repetition of the name, the mentioned student paid no heed as she continued to get lost in her own world when suddenly…

 **"Fukuzawa Yumi-san.** " Repeated the voice but a bit louder this time. With the help of a concerned friend gently tapping her seatmate on the shoulder, the said girl instantly jolted up and answered in a frantic manner.

"H-Hai, sensei."

The teacher noticing the distress the girl was in, heaved a sigh and adjusted her glasses. She then turned to the girl and spoke.

"Fukuzawa-san. I understand if you are dealing with problems which may be personal or not. However, I hope that you won't get too distracted so as to miss our class discussion."

"H-Hai. I apologize, sensei." Replied Yumi as she hung her head low. The teacher gave her a sympathetic look before turning back to the board and continuing her discussion. Other students shared a worried glances for a second before listening back to their teacher.

"Are you okay, Yumi-san?" The gentle voice of Shimako brought comfort to Yumi's troubled mind at the moment. With a meek smile and a slight nod, Yumi faced her friend/seatmate.

"Yes, Shimako-san. Please don't worry about me. I can manage quite fine so you don't have to stress yourself out."

"I should be saying that to you, Yumi-san." Replied Shimako with a worried look." We all know that news about the trip of the 2nd years brought anxiety to the Yamayurikai. Especially to you and Yoshino-san." Regarded Shimako as she glanced at the other council member. The braided girl was adorning a devastated look while her head was rested on her armchair; arms falling freely on both sides.

"It's a bit sudden but I know that everything will be alright. So cheer up okay?" Shimako flashed Yumi a bright smile and the pig-tailed girl offered one in return.

"Thanks Shimako-san. Me and Yoshino-san will do our best not only for our onee-samas but also for your support."

"That's the spirit."

"Anyways, I think we should continue our talk over lunch or else we'll get my name on a special mention again." With a giggle, Shimako shifted from her seat and faced front.

"You're right, Yumi-san. You're right."

* * *

When lunch hour came, Yumi slowly got up from her seat and together with Shimako, they approached the braided girl who was still wearing a devastated look.

" Yoshino-san. It's already lunch time. We should head to the Rose Mansion."

The braided girl gave off a grunt in reply and she slowly composed herself before facing the two.

"Oh….. Yeah.. It's lunch time. Let's go." Yoshino walked ahead of the two sparing no glances to the students who greeted her on the way.

"Ne, Yoshino-san." Said Yumi as she and Shimako caught up with the girl. "I'm sure Rei-sama is doing fine. Well…. Onee-sama too together with the other 2nd years."

Stopping in her tracks, Yoshino went into hysterics which startled the 2 teens.

" That Baka Rei-chan! Yeah. I'm sure she's doing absolutely fine. Heck, she hasn't even called me for 3 days! That annoying…. **BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"**

"Yoshino-san, calm down." Spoke Shimako as she tried to calm the girl. " I'm sure Rei-sama has her reasons. Well, who knows? They might be busy and in fact, Sachiko-sama hasn't even called Yumi yet."

With that statement, it was Yumi's turn to become sorrowful. Shimako realized that she made a mistake.

" _How stupid of me._ Ano… Yumi-san.. That's- "

"Really, Yumi-san?" asked Yoshino with wide eyes. "That's strange. If I know Sachiko-sama, she will try to call and check on Yumi non-stop! Why is she….." Yoshino thought for a moment and after doing so, her expression was replaced with an irritated one.

"The nerve of those Bakas! Hmph. Let's just ask the other roses about this. Let's go, Yumi-san, Shimako-san." When they reached the main door of the Rose Mansion, Yoshino knocked 3 times before a soft _'Come in'_ can be heard.

"Oh, It's the young Roses. Good Afternoon to you." Greeted Eriko in slight amusement.

 _~ **Yumi-chaaaann!~** _ Sei spoke and she immediately jumped towards the pig-tailed girl earning her a squeal in return.

"Mou, Sei-sama. Do you have to do that everytime?" asked Yumi with a pout.

" Yes, of course, _Yumi-chan._ Now that Sachiko is away for a pretty long time, I'll make sure to harass you every chance I get." Said Sei with a playful smile. Yumi let out an 'Eiek!' and Youko decided to interfere in their conversation.

"Now, Sei. You better behave or Sachiko will return in an instant once I inform her of your mishaps with Yumi-chan." Warned Youko in a calm yet intimidating manner.

" I suppose you should also do that to Rei-chan, Youko-sama." Yoshino said as she seated herself opposite from Eriko across the table.

" My, someone seems to be upset. Is there a problem, Yoshino-san?" Eriko asked the braided girl with a grin as she raised a brow in interest. Yoshino just gave off a 'Hmph' and looked away.

"Yoshino-san is upset because Rei-sama hasn't called her for 3 days now." Answered Shimako in her friend's place. Eriko let out a soft gasp in amusement and she looked at Sei who was now wearing a smirk on her face. They glanced at Yumi who was quietly eating her lunch.

" Is that so? Then I suppose Sachiko hasn't called Yumi-chan too since her mood is kinda gloomy. Whadya say, Youko?" asked Sei to the Rosa Chinensis; her smirk never leaving her face.

" _Does she find this amusing?_ Whatever you're trying to say is completely unnecessary. Are you trying to imply something?"

"Nah. I'm just saying that maybe you have an idea since Sachiko is your petite seour. And you might as well call her together with Rei to help these two." Sei pointed to Yoshino and Yumi. The two wearing an irritated and devastated look.

" ***sighs*** As much as I want to, I can't." Youko stopped for a moment and scanned their reactions. Yoshino was the first one to react.

"But Rosa Chinensis, Why?"

" Their line is always busy and if not, their phone is off. And to be honest, Sachiko nor Rei hasn't even called the three of us too." Said Youko as she pointed at herself and the other senior roses.

" I understand why Sei-sama has not received a call but Youko-sama… Are you serious?" asked a shock Yumi to the elder red rose.

"Hey _Yumi-chan._. What is that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring Sei, Youko nodded in approval which left the two younger roses to become puzzled.

"But Youko-sama. I'm sure Sachiko-sama and Rei-sama will try to call somehow. And it's been 3 days! Why is that?"

" I don't know, Shimako. If we can't call them or they won't call us, we will never know."

"Hmmm.. But on my opinion, a school trip for 3 weeks is kinda weird. Like I don't know.. It's just too long?" Eriko said.

" For the first time in my life. I agree with you, Rosa Foetida." Said Yoshino as she leaned back on her chair. "Didn't the teachers exaggerate this a bit?"

"This was Itobi sensei's idea. Right, Youko?" asked Eriko.

"Yes."

"I knew it! " Sei exclaimed with a snap of her fingers. "That Itobi-sensei is the culprit all along."

"What do you mean, Sei-sama?" asked Yumi with a confused look.

" Well….." started Sei and looked at her fellow third-years. " We always have a hunch that Itobi-sensei has a 'crush' thing on Sachiko and Rei. It seems like our doubt was true all along."

" What? How can you say such things, Sei-sama?" asked Yoshino with a look that says **' WTF, Are you crazy?! '**

" Well, Well, Well. Yoshino-chan. Isn't it obvious? Providing an out of school trip and in another country,nonetheless. Extending it to a point where it becomes a whole Month stay. Hello? What do you think is that supposed to imply?"

Yoshino became quiet for a brief moment while Yumi pondered about Sei's statement.

 _" Rei-sama and onee-sama are exceptionally beautiful. Especially onee-sama of course.. ***blush*** So it's not impossible for someone to fall for them regardless of their age or reputation."_

Surprised about her striking realization, Yumi let out a gasp which caused Sei to grin.

"That's right, Yumi-chan. And we might as well conclude that this is Itobi sensei's ploy to hit on Sachiko and Rei. Who knows? He might also be the reason on why those two still haven't called by now."

 ***(SLAM!)***

"That is unacceptable, Sei-sama!" spoke Yoshino in gritted anger. "By all means, I will try to bring Rei-chan back."

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked a teasing Eriko.

"By going there of course!" answered Yoshino in an unfazed tone.

"Do you even know where?" Sei chimed in.

"Wha- Then where are they, anyway?"

 **"F-R-A-N-C-E"** Sei answered as she spelled out each letter.

Yoshino's courage died down as she slumped back on her chair and cursed a silent 'Damn it'.

 **"HAHAHA.** I can't believe you, Yoshino-chan. You'd go all-out finding Rei when you don't even know where they are in the first place!" teased Eriko who was laughing like an idiot.

" It's not my fault if that Baka Rei-chan didn't even inform me **what,where** or **when** her trip is!"

"Aww. Poor you, Yoshino-chan. Poor you." Said Sei as she feigned crying.

"Eriko, Sei. Will you please stop it? My God. Are you really Third years? Like seriously, I don't even know how you got into your respective positions." Youko said as she glared at the snickering teens. "And as for you, Yoshino-chan, Yumi-chan. Don't think about what Sei told you that much. That hunch was only created by her and I can say in all honesty that I'm not part of it. I don't know about Eriko because they both have **serious** mental issues."

"Oy, it's better to be ready than sorry so that's why, Yumi-chan and Yoshino-chan. Watch out for Itobi-sensei on your 2nd year." Warned Sei with a grin. "And you too, Shimako-chan. We can't risk letting the cute girls in danger unless we have a favorable bargain."

"Are we supposed to feel relieved about that, onee-sama?" Shimako said with a sigh.

"But Youko-sama... Will onee-sama be fine?" asked Yumi with concern in her eyes.

"If I were you, Yumi-chan, I'll stop worrying about that **Icy** onee-sama of yours. Just think of it this way, okay? You'll get to have a whole month free from a possessive, moody, haughty, and scary woman under your radar."

"Will you shut up,Sei? You're not helping a little bit." Youko said with a roll of her eyes.

"And Yumi-chan." Sei continued as if she didn't heard what Youko said. "You have to enjoy yourself on the days that Sachiko is absent cuz I'm telling you, these will be the **BEST** days of your life. If you like, I would teach you and Yoshino-chan the ways on how to make your Lilian Days awesome. **A.K.A. The Satou Sei** **way.** " Suggested the blonde with a wink. The eldest red rose pulled the prankster by the ear to avoid Yumi-chan being corrupted by Sei's mundane tactics.

"Ow, Youko! What was that for?"

"For your information, Satou Sei. We came here to guide them and not misguide them through such shameless acts especially now that their onee-samas are on leave for a very long time."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Youko! And it's- Ow!"

" And I am on my guard to keep your hands off Yumi-chan. That's what Sachiko personally requested me to do. Are we clear?"

Sei could only rub her left ear after Youko pulled away to sip some tea.

"Thank you for your concern, Sei-sama. But me and Yoshino-chan will manage just fine."

"That's right, onee-sama. Please spare yourself some trouble." Added Shimako with a sigh.

"Geez... You guys are no fun." Sei said with a cute pout which earned laughter from the room.

After classes, the Younger roses left early since Youko informed them that they won't be having any meeting in the Rose Mansion. Yumi was walking towards the school gate and Yoshino was beside her; kicking dust as she takes each step. Shimako was following behind them wearing a neutral expression on her face.

" ***sighs*** I bet Rei-chan is enjoying her time. We should also have fun, Yumi-san."

"I hope so, Yoshino-san. Onee-sama's absence makes me kinda tired."

With fists in the air, Yoshino halted in her tracks making the other two stop as well.

"Don't worry,Yumi-san. I bet we'll find a way to spend our time without thinking about our onee-samas that much." She then turned to her friend with a grin. " We'll call this **Operation: FORGET THOSE ONEE-SAMAS FOR A MONTH.** Hmph. Those Bakas are not the only ones who have the power to gain a temporary amnesia."

"Is there such a thing, Yoshino-san?" asked Shimako.

"Who knows? But I'll make it possible, just you see." Yoshino replied with an evil laugh which scared the two.

"Eto... If you say so, Yoshino-san." Replied Yumi with an awkward laugh. They finally reached the school gates and before they parted ways, Yoshino shouted a reminder.

"We'll think about it tomorrow, Yumi-san. See You!"

" _I hope we won't get in trouble."_ Thought Yumi and waited for her bus.

* * *

"I'm home." Greeted Yumi in a melancholic tone which she has been using for the past days. Sachiko's absence affects her emotions to a certain degree and her parents even consoled her for this saying things like 'It's not the end of the world.' 'You shouldn't be so sad.' 'Stop being so emo.' And many others which she didn't bother to remember since it wasn't helping her a bit.

"Mom and Dad is away for an errand." Yumi said as she read the note on the refrigerator. "I'm sure Yuuki already had his dinner. Oh well.. guess I'm eating alone."

She dropped her bag on the couch before walking towards the table. After having her full, she washed the plates and went directly to her room. She flopped on the bed with a loud 'Thud' not caring if it was very unlady-like.

 _"It's not like onee-sama is here to scold me. Is this what Sei-sama meant by the best days of my life? Fufufu."_ She released soft giggles and mentally berated herself aftewards. "Geez.. I should stop thinking about onee-sama that much."

She looked at her clock and took note of the time which says **8:42**

"How boring.. I guess I'll just read some book. Wait... Book... Oh, right! I have to return one to Yuuki." Yumi quickly scanned her shelf and grabbed a certain book with a blue cover and white stripes. "It's a good thing I didn't forget this or else he'll start blabbering about Old Women again." Said Yumi with a roll of her eyes. She reached for the doorknob and closed the door with a soft 'Click'.

Yuuki's room was opposite to hers and she knocked several times to get the boy's attention. However, the door didn't open and her hand was already sore from all the knocking.

"Why isn't Yuuki answering? I'm pretty sure he's not away today."

She repeated the action with her other hand and made her knocks a little louder this time.

" I swear if this won't open..."

Her knocks turned to banging and still getting no results, she leaned on her side and started pushing the doorknob.

" _Is he asleep or what?_ **Yuuki!** _Who am I kidding? He doesn't sleep at all."_

Giving off a frustrated sigh, she scanned for things which may help her break in. Reaching for her pockets, Yumi instantly formed a smile as she took out a key.

"Ooh. I have a spare key to Yuuki's room. This will do it."

She positioned the key to unlock the door but unfortunately, the door didn't open.

"Why won't it open? Did he change the doorknob or what?" She heaved a long sigh and stepped back a few distance from the door. _" Okay. You left me with no choice, Yuuki. Maria-sama... please guide me."_

She prepared herself and after a few seconds, she dashed at full speed to kick the door but only to-

 ***(DOOR OPENS)***

"Hey, Yumi-

 **"KYAAAHHH!"**

Instead of her planned kick, Yumi was sent dashing inside; landing with her face straight on the floor.

"Baka Yuuki! Why did you open the door?"

"Wah- I thought there was someone outside so I-

"You should have done that a while ago! Geez.. Nice timing you have in there." Remarked Yumi as she got up and staightened her skirt.

"Why are you upset? And don't tell me you were planning to break into my door."

"Well it's not my fault if someone was being deaf the whole time." Yumi replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm busy so I didn't notice." Answered Yuuki with a frown. Yumi scanned his room and saw her brother's computer which was turned on.

"Oh, right. I'm telling Dad that you're busy watching some movies."

"What I do in my spare time is none of your concern, okay?" Yuuki returned to his seat and wore back his headphones. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"I came here to return this." Yumi said and placed the book on his table. " You told me last night that you'll be needing this for your quiz tomorrow."

"Ah... Yeah... ***grins*** Just leave it in there." The boy replied without facing away from the screen.

"Shouldn't you be studying tonight? You should review your books instead of-

 **" YEAH! HOO! GO NATSU! FIRE ROAR!"**

Realizing that Yuuki wasn't paying any attention, she approached his side to watch what he was so **busy** for.

"Yuuki. You should stop watching this movie and study for your quiz tomorrow!"

"Yumi, move aside. You're blocking the screen." Ordered Yuuki impatiently "And just so you know. This is not a movie. This is an ANIME... **A-N-I-M-E.** You got that?"

"Ani- What?" mumbled Yumi with a puzzled look.

" ***sighs*** You won't understand. Anyways, just let me finish one more episode and I'll study after that. _(Haha. Lies XD )_

" Mou, Yuuki. You should be more mindful of your responsibilities." Yumi said with an angry frown. Just then, Yuuki's expression become solemn and he started saying things which shocked Yumi.

"Wakatta. I'll take it seriously. My family is everything to me and I won't let anyone down.

" Wow.. Yuuki... I-I didn't know you think highly of us. Mom and Dad will be very proud." Said Yumi who was starting to get emotional.

"W-What are you crying for? I do care for our family but what I meant is **this** Family." Yuuki said and pointed on the screen. " My brothers Natsu and Gray. My cute sister Lucy and my senpai Erza. **I LOVE YOU MY FAIRYTAIL FAMILY!"** exclaimed Yuuki and hugged the computer screen like an idiot.

 ***(SMACK!)***

"Ow, Yumi! What was that for?"

"Hmph. I'm leaving."

"And don't forget to change into your bedtime clothes before sleeping! Mom will scold you once you fall asleep with your Lilian uniform again!" added Yuuki with a snicker.

" **WHATEVER!"** retorted Yumi with her tongue out before closing the door.

"That Yuuki.. He can't even stop watching that movie and he'll go teasing me about changing my uniform." She entered her room and laid down on her bed. " Change my uniform, huh? Grr... Why am I feeling lazy? If only I can take off my clothes in a flash like how that character in the movie did, then this won't be a hassle."

She got up and started removing her blouse. " Or perhaps just end up shirtless.. Wha- I'm starting to sound like Sei-sama." Yumi shook her head and after changing into her bedtime clothes, she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 **A.N.** _\- So you guys have an idea on where this will go? Hit review for the next chapter. The more reviews, the better! And it will also give me the sign that you like this story to continue. See you, minna :D_


	2. Chapter 2: Marathon

**Author's Note: ** _Look who's here? A zombie has risen! Arrgghhhh! Go and hiiidddde! Lol. Anyways, I miss you guys! * insert sad face* Sorry If I am away for a long time and updating this short story took years. In fact, its a coincidence that the continuation of the story is also in SUMMER. Gosh, I've been busy because well.. I didn't have the motivation to write and most of the time I didn't have the likes to do so. It hurts because you have numerous imaginations going on inside your head and then you just feel like you don't have the energy to write. Perhaps it is the usual battle a writer faces. *sigh* Another thing is that I've been writing on other platforms as well and focusing on my original story or novel_ _I'll reveal it some time and for those who are curious then you can P.M. me ehehe So enough with the chit chat and here is the awaited continuation of Marimite's_ _ **'Ice Craze'.**_ _Enjoy *wink*_

 ***Marathon***

Almost 2 weeks have passed and the Yamayurikai still haven't received any calls from the two second-years. Yumi was greatly saddened about this and though it is only a week away before her onee-sama's arrival, this didn't alleviate her melancholy and loneliness. Yoshino devised some ways to pursue their "Operation: Forget the Onee-sama's" but it seems like the operation only ended up as a way to temporarily kill their boredom and other than that, the situation remained the same.

It was Friday of the week and the remaining roses were gathered at the Rose Mansion. Youko was busy contacting her petite soeur while the others were silently sitting in their respective seats.

" Hey Yumi-chan. ~Yumi-chaan~"

" What is it, Sei-sama? And please stop poking my cheek."

" Well, seeing that we're sitting next to each other and you weren't listening, I have to do it." replied Sei with a pout.

Yumi just heaved a sigh and faced the third-year.

" Okay. What do you want, Sei-sama?"

" I just want your opinion about this one. Which do you think is the best choice?"

Sei showed Yumi a magazine which covers half-naked woman posing seductively on leather couches.

" W-Why are you showing me that, Sei-sama?" said Yumi who was stammering and obviously flustered.

" I want to choose the best lingerie so I can go shopping." Replied Sei with a thoughtful look. She then pointed to the models with enthusiasm. "So which one? The red color worn by this girl or the lighter one? Oohh the violet color looks stunning don't you think, Yumi-chan?"

"I-I really don't know, Sei-sama."

" Geez. You're no fun, Yumi-chan."

Youko's voice broke through the room and the roses shifted their attention to the conversation.

" Oh it's you Rei. May I ask where Sachiko is? " upon hearing the mention of Rei's name, Yoshino immediately scooted closer and was all ears to the conversation.

" Yoshino- chan, what are you doing?" Eriko whisper-yelled to the teen.

" Ssh. Shut up, Rosa Foetida, I'm trying to listen here." Yoshino dismissed the Older rose' warning and tried to lessen her distance with Youko.

"She's gonna get killed by Youko." Both Sei and Eriko said at the same time.

" I see.. then I suppose that's the reason why we can't contact you throughout the week?"

 _" I can't hear Rei-chan."_ Thought Yoshino and scoffed.

" You're extending for one week?"

 **" WHAT!?"** Yoshino's scream startled Youko and the other third years managed to yank her away from the Red Rose.

"Are you trying to die, Yoshino-chan?"

" You startled Youko. We should have recorded her reaction." Eriko said as she stiffled her giggles.

" That.. no it was just Yoshino-chan." Replied Youko while casting a glance at the younger rose. " ***sigh*** I understand, Rei." The call ended and Youko composed herself to relay the message.

"Like what you heard, Rei was the one who called and it seems like they are going to extend their trip for one more week."

" Why do they need to extend, Rosa Chinensis?" asked Shimako who was confused to the whole ordeal.

" It was the decision of the teachers and it has probably something to do with their recreational activities. Speaking of recreational activities, that's the reason why Rei and Sachiko hardly calls us in the past weeks. They are prohibited to use gadgets or mostly there is a limit in doing so."

"Recreational, my ass. I bet there is a shady agenda going on." Yoshino stubbornly said as she took a seat next to Yumi.

" And don't forget about Itobi-sensei too." whispered Sei which only fueled Yoshino's frustration.

" Anyways, Rei said that she and Sachiko are doing just fine. So we shouldn't worry about them that much."

"But onee-sama should have at least called us though." Mumbled Yumi but was heard by Sei.

" Don't think about it that much, ~Yumi-chan~. So.. back to the magazines." finished Sei with a smirk and Yumi let out a silent yelp.

"Seeing that our task here is done, you are free to go now. And Yoshino-chan, do I have to remind you about etiquettes next time?"

"N-No need Rosa ." answered Yoshino as she hung her head low.

" _Told you."_ Thought Sei and Eriko as they silently snickered.

* * *

" Gosh.. I can't believe onee-sama will be extending on their trip." said Yumi as she flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

" I wonder what I would do this weekend."

 _ **"Yumi!"**_

" Hai!" shouted Yumi as she got up from her bed to respond to her mother.

 _ **" Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes! Call your brother and head downstairs."**_

" Got it Mom."

Yumi got out of her room and knocked on Yuuki's door for a couple of times.

" Don't tell me we'll have a repeat of last time." a frown made its way on Yumi's thought as she pondered on her statement. Luckily, a low 'Come in' was heard and Yumi thanked the heavens for this fortunate situation.

" Hey Yuuki. Mom said that- What happened to you?"

Inside the room, several tissues are scattered on the floor and Yuuki was currently blowing his nose with tearful eyes.

" Oh, It's you Yumi. ***sniff*** What brought you ***sniff*** here?"

" Nevermind that. Are you by chance crying?" Asked Yumi with her mouth open.

" I just can't ***sniff*** help it.." Yuuki turned his attention back to his computer and silently whimpered as he continued.

" Oh my god. Don't tell me it's because of that movie again! I'm definitely telling Mom. Mom!"

" Will you stop i **t *sniff*** Yumi. " said Yuuki with a slight glare. " And how many times do I have to tell you that it's not a movie? I told you it's an Anime! A-N-I-M-E okay?"

"So it's an Anime Movie?" Asked a confused Yumi. Yuuki heaved a sigh and massaged his head.

" Gosh Yumi. You are so clueless. No, it's not. And to answer your question, this Anime is titled Fairy Tail. Why am I even answering your question? Geez."

Having no other activities on mind, Yumi silently stood by her brother's side and watched the so-called anime.

" Why did I even re-watched this scene? Arghh. I'll just proceed with the next one."

" Wait, why did you skip that episode? It's not yet finished!"

" Because it's depressing and I'm only watching that one for throwback! Wait a minute. Why are you even complaining? It's not like you understood anything." Yuuki changed the episode number and asked Yumi with a raised brow.

" Well I was watching, dummy. And you just ruined it." replied Yumi while rolling her eyes.

"Rea..lly?" Yuuki said in a skeptical tone. "Well okay. Just to enlighten you then, that episode was about Gray's mission regarding his mentor _. ( Hmm.. I kinda forgot what actually happened in this episode *peace sign* )_

" You mean that guy who is always shirtless? So his name is Gray."

" ***chuckles** * Not really. Gray wears shirts but it just magically disappears out of habit. His training was the cause of this behavior.

"Ah, I see." said Yumi with a slight nod. " He has the ability to use Ice powers, right? Since he uses the 'Ice hammer' move a while ago?"

" Good observation, Yumi. I'm guessing Gray is your favorite character now." Yuuki proudly said and patted Yumi's head. The teen just playfully swatted her brother's hand away.

" The characters in Fairy Tail each have individual powers and they are called 'Mages.' My favorite is Erza and she is really really cool."

" Then why is it titled 'Fairy Tail' and not 'Mage Tail?' " asked a dumbfounded Yumi.

Yuuki pulled a chair and patted the empty seat beside him.

" Sit down, my dear sister. Let's start from the beginning because this is a long and interesting journey."

Yuuki started re-watching the episodes from the beginning and along the way, he explained minor and major details to his sister. Yumi enthusiastically nodded and listened intently to the details given by Yuuki. She already learned the powers of the major characters and would also ask questions which Yuuki cheerfully answered.

" Wow. Lucy is freaking rich!" shouted Yumi as they watched the Episode where the gang visited Lucy's hometown.

" I know right. And look at Erza! She even lost her mind for a moment! Ahaha."

"Even the almighty Titania is astonished by her riches." remarked Yumi in an amused tone.

"Absolutely." agreed Yuki with a grin on his face.

They spent their time watching 3 more episodes and they didn't even notice their mother yelling 'Dinner' downstairs.

The siblings already reached the point where their favorite Mages are battling Laxus and being the supportive fans they are, they repeatedly voiced their opinions.

" I don't like that Bickslow guy. He creeps me out." Yumi said with an imaginary shiver.

" Believe me Yumi. He's not that bad. You'll find out soon."

" Hey! Why are you siding with the enemies, baka!"

" He's not an enemy.. well.. in the future."

" What do you mean?" Asked Yumi in a grumpy tone.

" Did you forgot that I already watched this one? I'm just re-watching it with you."

" Yeah I remember. Then wait.. if he's not an enemy then will Gray and the other's survive? Goodness, Maria-sama. Will they be alright?"

" Nu uh. I'm not spoiling, Yu-mi." Yuuki playfully answered followed by a wink.

" Geez. You're such a killjoy." She shifted in her seat and pondered for a moment.

" Why do I have the feeling that I'm forgetting something?" Yumi thought hard and didn't came up with answer. " "Oh well. I guess it was just my imagination."

 ***(DOOR OPENS)***

" Are you aware of the current time, huh? **Fukuzawa Yumi** and **Fukuzawa Yuuki?"**

" 0_0 0_0 "

And Yumi's answer came in the form of their mother holding a spatula ready to knock both of their heads.

* * *

After dinner, the twin-like Fukuzawa's continued their Fairy Tail marathon and in fact, they finished their meal in a flash because of their excitement to watch the anime. Their parents scolded them for their behavior; particularly worrying about indigestion and possible death. All they got was a phrase _' You don't die for your friends, you live for them'_ and these got them confused as fuck. Their mother kept asking her husband on who is Grace and Katsu like what she heard from the teens and unfortunately, he would just shrug his shoulders in return.

" Probably the new models in the TV show or something."

" Honey there are no models named Grace and Katsu from the new TV show."

" Maybe it's their imaginary friend or something? Nah. Who knows."

Meanwhile, Yumi and Yuuki already covered 48 episodes and seems like they aren't stopping on watching the anime soon. The clock already strucked to midnight and after finishing their current episode on hand, the two decided to rest and continue their marathon on the next day.

" Yipiee! that was great." Said Yumi as she did some stretching on the room.

" It's a good thing that tomorrow is Saturday." Yuuki said with a yawn." We can enjoy our marathon to the fullest!"

" Yeah. Thanks for introducing me to a whole new world, Yuuki. Domo-arigatou." Replied Yumi as she did a slight bow.

" Geez, stop it would you." Yuuki playfully shoved her sister and Yumi stuck her tongue out in return.

"I'm the only one who enjoys watching anime and now you get to enjoy watching it too."

" Yeah. Hooray for that. Cuz Otakus rock!" Yumi signalled for a fist bump and Yuuki responded with the action.

" Wow. So you're part of the Otakus now, huh?"

" Of course!"

" Hehe. As much as we would like to continue our convo about Fairy Tail, it's best if we do it tomorrow. Or else Mom would barge in the room like before."

" Yeah. Hehe. You're right, Yuuki. ***yawns*** Man, I'm sleepy. Good night, Yuuki."

" It morning already, baka." said Yuuki as he glanced at the clock which reads 12:15 a.m.

" Yeah yeah. Don't go watching episodes without me, alright?"

" Fine Yumi. Goodnight."

And with that, Yumi happily skipped to her room while chanting 'Ice Trail' on the way.

 **-( THE NEXT MORNING ) -**

As expected, Yumi woke up late and her parents didn't bother to wake her and Yuuki early since its weekend anyway. Their parents also regarded this positively since it would mean that they would save breakfast and only spend on Lunch. _( lol. So meee :D )_

" Argh. Who's calling at this hour?"

Yumi grabbed her phone and looked at the screen which showed Yoshino's name.

" Moshi moshi. Yoshino-san."

 _\- Ohayo, Yumi-san. Don't tell me you've just woken up. Goodness. It's already 10:45 in the morning! -_

" Yes. I've just woken up. Anyways, is there a reason for your call?"

Yumi heard her mumble about being 'grumpy' in the background before Yoshino responded to her question.

 _\- Yes. Actually... I was planning to hang -out with you. Gosh help me Yumi-saaan! I'm really bored and the thought of Rei-chan would only haunt me in my boredom. Didn't we agree that we'll continue with our operation? So let's hangout pleasssse."_

Yumi was about to agree but she remembered her marathon with Yuuki.

" I would love to Yoshino-san. But I have plans today so I would have to turn down your offer." said Yumi in a sheepish voice.

 _\- Plans? You can't fool me, Yumi-san. Since when did you have plans on weekend? -_

" Well. I'm gonna meet Gray together with the crew."

 _\- Wait who's Gray? And oh... I get it. You're seeing someone, Yumi-san! And you're cheating! Hah. I'm definitely telling Sachiko-sama. -_

" W-What? I'm not cheating, baka! And why is this called cheating?" From the other line, Yumi could hear Yoshino's laughter.

 _\- My, I'm just joking, Yumi-san. -_

" Baka Yoshino-san." Yumi clicked her tongue even though the other girl can't see her.

 _\- Okay okay. On a serious note, who is Gray? And why haven't you mentioned him to me before? I'm your bestfriend, Yumi-san! -_

" Gray is a character in a movi-i mean anime. And he's my favorite out there. Me and Yuuki will be watching episodes and continue our marathon today."

The other line went silent for a moment and Yumi wondered if Yoshino was still there.

" Hello, Yoshino-san?"

 _\- You mean Fairy Tail, Yumi-san? -_ Asked Yoshino with a raised voice.

" Hey! How did you knew about that one?"

 _\- Because I'm also watching it silly. And you haven't mentioned that you love watching anime. If you did, then I could have shared stories with you! It's lonely being the only otaku in the room and in the rose mansion, you know? -_

"Well I only watched it recently because of Yuuki."

 _\- Then it's decided! I'm coming to your house and we're gonna watch Fairy Tail!-_

" Wait-

 _\- I'm coming at... noonish! Yeah, after lunch. Okay? I'll bring snacks. Bye Yumi-san. -_

" Wait Yoshino-san! Geezz..." Yumi placed her phone on the table. She decided to get up and inform Yuuki about Yoshini joining them. When Yuuki heard the news, he immediately agreed especially when Yumi mentioned that her friend will be bringing snacks.

It was past 2:00 when Yoshino arrived at the Fukuzawa residence. Ringing the doorbell with snacks on both arms, she was greeted by the Fukuzawa couple and was welcomed at their home. She was assisted by Yuuki in carrying the snacks and on their way, she can't help her excitement about the anime.

" Have you watched the scene where Natsu and the others met their counterparts? That part was really cool for me."

" Oh you mean the Edolas arc, Yoshino-san? Yep. I had. I'm on my way to season 2 and I'm just re-watching some scenes so Yumi can catch up." Yuuki proudly said as they climbed the stairs.

" Wow. Then I suppose you've already watched the scene where the guild participates on the Grand Magic Games. Because that is hella awesome!" Said Yoshino in glee.

" Huh. Of course I had. I'm not an otaku for nothing." Replied Yuuki as he huffed his chest.

" Wait, what's Edolas and Grand Magic Games?"

" Oops. Hehe. Sorry, Yumi-san. I forgot that you've only started watching yesterday. I don't wanna be a spoiler. "

" Yeah. We should keep our mouths shut until Yumi catches up, Yoshino-san."

" Meanie." Yumi crossed her arms with a pout on her face while Yuuki and Yoshino just snickered. The trio reached Yuuki's room and the boy set-up his TV so they can start the marathon.

" I have the CD for all the episodes of Season 1. We've stopped at episode 48 last night."

" It's okay. I miss re-watching some episodes so I might as well go back in watching those."

" Whose your favorite character, Yoshino-san?" Asked Yumi as they flopped down on the mat.

" None other than my main man. Natsu Dragneel! "

" Mine's Gray. Because he is super cool."

" Of course he'll be cool since he is an Ice Mage."

Both girls burst into laughter and Yoshino faced Yumi with a determined look.

" But yeah. He may be cool but Natsu is definitely stronger than him. Hoo! Fire Roar All the way!"

" That's where you are wrong, Yoshino-san. Gray is stronger cuz he'll crush you with his Ice Hammer!"

" I'll melt your ice with my flames!"

" Nope. I'll freeze your flames with my ice." retorted Yumi with a cocky smirk.

" Okay that's enough you two or we won't be able to watch our marathon. And for your information, Erza is the strongest and coolest one out there."

The girls playfully responded with a 'Whatever' and Yuuki handed them the popcorn and soda.

"Let's Start!"

" Aye Sir!"

They watched the anime for hours and in the course of the marathon, Yumi and Yoshino fought over a choco bar because they both took a hold of the snack at the same time.

" Well well well. Seems like we have a little problem here."

" You're right, Yoshino-san. And the answer is quite obvious."

They stared at each other with a challenging look and spoke at the same time.

 **" This Choco Bar is mine!"**

" Hand it over, Drowsy eyes."

" It's mine to take, Squinty eyes."

" That won't do. You Ice Crazy bastard!"

" Likewise, you Fire Loving punk!"

" Hey, quit it with the roleplay or I'll smash both of your heads! Requip: Armor!" Yuuki butted in as he perfectly phrased Erza's line while holding a pillow. The trio laughed loudly and they clutched their stomachs to control their breathing.

" God ***laughs** * that was ***laughs*** awesome" - Yoshino

" We played it ***laughs*** perfectly." - Yumi

" We all crazy in here. Ahahaha" -Yuki.

After calming down, the teens composed themselves and turned their attention back at the screen.

" Anyways.." Yoshino said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. " Who really gets to have the chocolate bar?"

Needless to say, their banter and role play went on throughout the course of their anime marathon.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 **A.N.- **_So how was it? Ehehe Anyways, I'm supposed to continue the scenes and finish the story in this chapter. However, seeing that the chapter already occupied 7 pages in total, I decided to break it down and let the Story have 3 chapters in total. I was originally writing in my memo (mobile) before I transferred and copied it to Microsoft word so that's why I didn't notice the word count and total pages. *sheepish smile* And so.. thanks for reading and see you in the final chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Craze

**Author's Note:** _And we're here on the final chapter of Ice Craze. For those who supported and read the story, Thank You very much_ _This will be like.. my first 'short' story that I ever completed. Yipiieee! A big accomplishment for a lazy-ass author like me ahaha Going back, I hope you enjoy the chapter and Once again, Arigatou-Gozaimasu! :D_

 ***Ice Craze***

It was the start of a new week and Yumi together with Yoshino were happily chatting on their way. It was currently recess time and the duo were heading to the Rose Mansion to enjoy their snacks. Needless to say, the two roses were hyped and crazy about Fairy Tail that they didn't even take note about their onee-sama's absence anymore. Their worries were gone and it's like their operation 'Forget about the Onee-samas" went successfully without them even noticing.

" You're right, Yumi-san. The part where Lucy mistook Natsu's invitation to be a confession was hilarious. Like seriously, have you seen her face?"

" Yeah I can't imagine to be in her position. I would totally slap Natsu too."

Both girls continued their chit chat and were unaware that the other Roses were listening to their conversation.

" I feel like Natsu is my twin soul. I finally found someone who is in the same predicament as mine. Ah. Motion sickness sucks." Yoshino sat down on the nearest chair with a 'thud' surprising the fellow roses especially Eriko.

"Phew. And you know what, Yoshino-san, It seems like I adapted Gray's ability to change out of nowhere. Like imagine, I freaking changed into my pajamas in just 10 seconds!"

" Say what? You gotta teach me that skill next time, Yumi-san."

" Of course, Squinty eyes. Anything for you."

" Heh. Thank you Drowsy Bastard."

 ***(Ahem)***

The teens were slightly startled and this was only the time where they acknowledge the presence of the other roses. Yumi and Yoshino muttered a low gomen and they greeted the occupants of the room afterwards.

" My, it seems like you had an interesting weekend." - Eriko

" Yeah. Who is Gray and Natsu? Your flings?" Asked Sei with a grin.

" Stop it, Sei and Eriko." Youko heaved a sigh and faced the younger roses. " I do not permit such foul language in our meeting. Your onee-samas will be disappointed about this. Especially Sachiko, Yumi-san."

" G-Gomen. Youko-sama." replied Yumi as she hung her head low.

" Give them a break, Youko. In fact, you should be thankful about their flings- " Sei quickly composed her statement after noticing Youko's glare. " Friends. I mean **New friends.** _*gosh woman*_ because they seem to be the reason why these two aren't gloomy about their onee-sama's absence anymore."

Sei glanced at the two roses for their reaction and she only got a curious stare and a couple of blinks.

" See? That's what I'm talking about!"

" Anyways..." continued Youko as she looked back and forth at the other roses. " Sachiko and Rei called me a while ago. Do you have any message you wish to relay to them?" Youko directed the question to Yumi and Yoshino.

" Um. I guess that they should have fun? And to.. take care always?" came the reply of Yoshino. " Well. I don't really have any particular message I wish to relay to Rei-chan. What about you, Yumi-san?"

" I think we're the same, Yoshino-san. Just wish them well, Youko-sama."

" O..kay." Youko raised a brow as she carefully regarded the roses' answer. If she was being honest, their answer shocked her because of how carefree it sounded. It's like they didn't even care or miss the second years in the slightest. Sei and Eriko exchanged amused looks while Shimako have a clear look of surprise written on her face.

" That's it! I'm totally meeting your flings!"

" **Satou Sei!"**

The prankster shrugged of Youko's warning and approached the two roses with a grin. She hung both of her arms over their shoulders and pulled them closer.

" So tell me, Yoshino and Yumi-chan. Who's this Gray and Natsu? Huh?" Sei wiggled her eyebrows to emphasize her point.

" Actually, Sei-sama. Gray and Natsu are characters in an anime" replied Yumi with a giggle.

" And they are freaking awesome with the powers, and character, and, abs and shit." Added Yoshino but she lowered her voice at the last part to avoid being reprimanded by Youko. Sei chuckled loudly and ruffled both of their heads.

" I honestly can't believe this. Rei and **Sachiko** will be in a great surprise once they get back. Imagine, just one week and you two are already a _swearing_ machine."

" You should watch it too, Sei-sama!" said Yumi in an excited tone. " The story plot and fight scenes is so fucking cool!" the red rose immediately covered her hand once she realized her slip-up. She instantly replaced her 'cuss' word with **trucking** and this earned a giggle from Shimako.

"No need to be shy, Yumi-chan. Because you, swearing, is like music to my ears. You sound _~hot~_. " Yumi blushed from Sei's statement which caused another laughter from the white rose. " And I must congratulate you both because it seems like your operation was successful."

" What operation? " both Yumi and Yoshino said at the same time.

" Yep. Definitely successful." Remarked Sei with a knowing look.

* * *

" Okay so I want you to do 6 laps and 20 push-ups afterwards. I will accept no complaints and you better make sure that you finish the exercise."

Several groans were heard on the school grounds and the coach blew her whistle to ease the commotion.

" No buts! So go and change into your Gym Clothes. **Now!"**

" HAI, SENSEI!"

" Man, this is tiring. Why does Ichigo-sensei have to be so uptight? I can barely finish 2 laps!"

" Are you sure you'll be fine, Yoshino-san? You know.. with your health and stuff?" a worried looking Shimako asked the teen as they made their way towards the bathroom.

" No need to worry, Shimako-san. I've completely recovered, remember?" Yoshino swung a few punches in the air and Yumi giggled at her antics.

"In fact, I'm fired up for this activity. The more tiring and more stressful it is, the more it is exciting! Right, Yumi-san?"

" Hai."

Yoshino stopped in her tracks and raised one hand in the air to do the signature ' Fairy Tail' gesture. She was followed by Yumi and both girls chanted _'Long Live Fairy Tail'_ with their eyes closed. Shimako just awkwardly stood in the corner while watching her friends doing foreign moves to her. _( Lol. That feeling when you're the only one who can't relate to Anime. Poor you Shimako. Ahaha )_

" Ummm.. Guys?"

" Oh right. We completely forgot you there, Shimako-san."

" Sorry. We just tend to get carried away. Hehe." Said Yumi with an awkward giggle.

"No big deal. I think it's kinda cute though... umm. In a unique way."

The two just exchanged glances and decided to shrug it off to avoid further awkwardness. When they reached the bathroom area, they were dumbfounded to witness the huge crowd forming outside.

" What is happening here?"

"Unfortunately, all bathrooms are closed because it is under maintenance. That means we don't have any place to change." One classmate answered as she adorned an annoyed look.

" Gosh, have you entered inside? It freaking stinks! Like Maria-sama. The place smells like dead rats!"

" What are we gonna do, Yumi-san? Where are we gonna change now?" asked Shimako.

" We have no other choice but to change in our classroom like everyone else." Said Yoshino.

" But if we all change there in it's gonna take time because the room will be crowded and all of us can't fit in there."

" Sadly, I think I'll be changing in the classroom together with our classmates. It's better than receiving Ichigo-sensei's lectures." Spoke Shimako to the younger red rose. Yumi's face suddenly lit up and she tightened the hold of her sling bag before dashing off.

" Wait, where are you going Yumi-san?"

" I'm going to change, Yoshino-san. And it's a chance to test my skill!" replied a giggling Yumi and Yoshino can't help but follow after her footsteps. She mouthed a 'see you later' to Shimako and the latter could just nod out of confusion.

" What are they up to?" Minako, the head of Lilian's Newspaper, asked Shimako.

" They said they are going to change somewhere."

" And where might it be?"

" I really have no clue, Minako-san." Replied Shimako with a slight shrug.

Meanwhile, Yumi and Yoshino reached the mini-forest of the Academy. It wasn't exactly a forest but rather a field where the soccer team conducts their practice or any other student and year level wishing to play sports. Due to the area covered mostly by trees and added to the cool and breezy atmosphere it gives, it was referred as a mini-forest which was agreed upon by the students.

"And in a count of 10 I'll be changing now."

" Wow, so you'll be doing like.. Gray's signature habit, Yumi-san?" asked Yoshino in between fits of giggles . She had doubts that Yumi will be able to copy the character's move since it's clearly fictional and just seems impossible to do. On the other had, she also had slight interest to see the cheerful girl try.

"It might be possible but it's highly-

 ***(WHOOSH)***

A fast yet short rush of wind made Yoshino quickly close her eyes and open it afterwards to stare at the teen in front of her. Yumi was now fully-dressed in her Gym clothes and Yoshino's mouth hung open in shock.

" Wha-How- **WHAT?!"**

" Tadah! See? I told you, Yoshino-san." Said Yumi as she proudly grinned at her shocked Friend.

" I really can't believe you were able to do that, Yumi-san." Remarked Yoshino in a mixture of amazement, doubt, and shock.

" Well.. it took me hours to do it but once you have the will then anything is possible. Besides, it's strangely useful especially in situations like these." Added Yumi with a chuckle.

" No. Freaking. Way. You gotta teach me, Yumi-san! I wanna learn that skill too!" Yoshino clung to Yumi's arm and whined like a child.

" Okay, Yoshino-san. But first you need to lay out your gym clothes."

 ***(CLICK)***

A soft click coming from a camera was heard and both teens halted in their actions to look at the source of the sound. Tsutako was holding her famous camera and casted a sheepish 'Hi' to both roses after they noticed her presence.

" What are you doing here, Tsutako-san? Isn't your class supposed to be in the Chemistry Lab today?"

" Actually.. I kinda had an errand to run so I took a short stroll around the campus. And then I saw you and well.. I followed you here." Said Tsutako with an awkward grin.

" How long have you been there?" asked Yumi.

" From the time you started executing Gray's move. And Yumi-san, I must say..That is hella awesome!"

Yumi giggled at Tsutako's enthusiasm and Yoshino broke into a big smile knowing that the girl is also a fan of Fairy Tail."

" So you also watch Fairy Tail, Tsutako-san?"

" Yeah! And I'm glad that to know that I'm not the only otaku in this school. Heck, I even thought that it was impossible to find other fans in a strict and conservative environment."

" I can totally relate to you, Tsutako-san. But it's a good thing that Yumi-san also loves anime." Said Yoshino as she glanced at the girl.

" I was influenced by my brother and if it wasn't for his weird behavior and craziness towards his fandom, I wouldn't discover Fairy Tail." Said Yumi with a laugh.

" Well I hate to break our conversation but please excuse Yumi and I since we still have to change for Gym Class. We don't want to get a detention by Ichigo-sensei."

" It's alright Yoshino-san. Knowing Ichigo-sensei, she's pretty scary." Replied Tsutako as the three of them felt imaginary shivers run down their spine.

" Anyways, would you mind if I save this picture for future use, Yumi-san?"

" W-What picture? Like the one where I was changing?" a faint blush appeared on Yumi's cheek as she asked her question.

"Don't worry. It's nothing indecent." Tsutako showed the two roses the picture she took and it displayed a focused looking Yumi placing one hand on her uniform; as if to discard it in any minute.

" I was planning to hand this to the Newspaper club and include it in the next article. If that's okay with you?"

" Um sure. I think it's okay, I guess?" Yumi tilted her head to the side to contemplate with her answer.

There was no harm in letting the photographer expose that picture but what the young rose couldn't understand was why she would even include that in the Lilian Article. There are plenty more interesting topics the Newspaper club could write about other than the fact that Fukuzawa Yumi was trying to change into her Gym Clothes.

" Really? Thank you very much, Yumi-san!" the said photographer hugged the red rose and spoke with an excited tone. " You see, this might be included in the **'Fun Facts'** section in the next Article. I'm sure others will be delighted especially that one of the Yamayurikai members is featured."

" Ah. I see."

" It will be cooler if Yoshino-san will be included as well." Tsutako implied her request with a silly smile and Yoshino just dismissed it with a smirk.

" It depends if I learn the Dress Break Skill like Yumi-san. Other than that, I don't really mind."

Tsutako can't believe her luck and she confirmed her request one last time to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

" So is that reeeeaally a YES?"

Both roses faced each other and then looked at the photographer with a chuckle.

" Of course."

* * *

Prior to Tsutakos's request, Yumi's picture was indeed included in the monthly Lilian Article. Yoshino managed to learn the ' **Dress Break'** skill, as what they call it, and she was also included in the picture. The article rose a commotion between the students and most of them were curious about the said skill and even requested the roses to teach them. Some teachers even recommended on learning the skill especially the Gym Teachers since they thought that it would be useful for 'changing' purposes. Yumi and Yoshino were more than willing to teach the interested students but they can't help but find their situation amusing and crazy in many ways. What supposed to be a fun activity ended up to be a School Craze so you wouldn't be surprised if you find students changing out of thin air in the school grounds.

Sei and Eriko were greatly enjoying the turn of events and when they heard about the article at first, they were laughing their asses off. Youko seemed to be the unfortunate one because she literally choked on the tea she was sipping when she saw the front page and headline of the monthly newspaper. She was teased by the two pranksters about being _'unlady-like'_ and the oblivious Shimako was the one who diffused the situation.

Satou Sei also managed to convince the two first years to take their skill to good use. She gave them a quick job of teaching Strippers in clubs about their 'Dress Break' skill and because of how awesome and smooth talker she was, she easily fooled them in accepting the job. Of course, she keep this as a secret from the other roses, save for Eriko because the latter was open-minded like how she would describe her. Until now, Sei was baffled on how the two were still unaware of their job. She was expecting Yumi to be oblivious but with Yoshino, she thought it wouldn't be the case. Maybe the two don't have any idea on what strippers are? Nah. Who cares as long as they get paid.

" So Yumi-chan, and Yoshino-chan. Are you all ready? Eriko will be joining us since she was the one who searched for our next clients."

"Of course Sei-sama."

" I can't believe we can get money out of this." Snickered Yoshino.

" And that's why I like you, _~Yoshino-chan.~_ You are business minded and have potentials." Winked Sei to the snickering girl.

" What are you all whispering about?" Youko placed down the book she was holding and looked at the group with a questioning stare.

" ~ Nothing ~. Anyways, do we still have anything to discuss, Youko?"

"Nothing in particular. I guess you are free to leave."

" Alright!" Sei stretched her arms and grabbed her belongings at the table. " I'll be going ahead. Need to do a couple of stuff you know? Gokigenyou, everyone." She finished her statement with a wink across her **_accomplices_** and left.

" I'll be going as well, Youko. My family called me for some **_personal_** reasons." Eriko stood up from her chair and followed Sei's steps afterwards.

Youko raised a brow but didn't question their sudden departure.

" Ano... Youko-sama. I'll be going ahead as well because I need to finish some assignments." Yumi looked down at the ground when saying this because let's face it, she couldn't even lie properly XD.

" Ah that's right, Rosa Chinensis. Our teacher assigned us some pretty difficult homework this time so I'll be helping Yumi-san." Said Yoshino with a straight face as she backed up her friend's lie. _(Lol. Friendship Goals :D )_

" _But we don't have any assignment "_ Shimako looked at her two friends with questioning looks but she kept her thought to herself.

" If that's the case then you may go."

"Hai. Gokigenyou, Youko-sama/ Rosa Chinensis." The two casted a final glance at the elder rose and to their fellow first year before leaving. Silence enveloped the room and only Shimako and Youko were the occupants left.

" Umm.. Is it just me or do I find that quite weird?"

" ***sighs*** I don't know, Shimako-san. Whatever that is, I don't have any clue."

" It's still early and all of them left after the other." Mumbled Shimako and got lost in her thoughts. Youko, on the other hand, occupied herself with sipping her tea and reading her book.

" What about you, Shimako-san? Do you have any assignments you need to finish early?" asked Youko since she was aware that the three first-years are classmates.

" Actually Youko-sama –

 ***(KNOCK)***

" I'll go get it." Shimako got up from her seat and advanced to the door to open it. The two visitors standing outside brought a slight surprise to Shimako.

" Gokigenyou, Shimako-san."

"S-Sachiko-sama. And Rei-sama. Welcome back." Greeted Shimako as she recovered from her shock.

" Sachiko? And Rei?"

" Onee-sama." Sachiko entered the room and smiled warmly at her Grand Soeur. Youko hugged the raven head and greeted the other second year though she was also surprised by their arrival.

" I thought you won't return until next week?"

" Well our trip got finished earlier and we were supposed to return Tomorrow. However, we personally requested to head back before the others and the teachers agreed." Explained Sachiko while scanning the room.

" And because we also want to head home as soon as possible." Added Rei with a chuckle.

" Where are the others, onee-sama?"

" They seem to have... prior appointments." Answered Youko and shared a glance with Shimako.

" _And here I am thinking that I get to see Yumi._ " Sachiko heaved a sigh and settled on one of the chairs. Rei took a seat next to her and adjusted her clothes.

" I'm sure you are tired from your trip. Would you please prepare a tea for us, Shimako?"

"Of course, Youko-sama." Shimako disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the beverage.

" How are things during our absence, onee-sama? Did Yumi and Yoshino got into some trouble?" _I swear if Rosa Gigantea pulled any tricks, I'll be giving her a fine lecture._

" Everything went well, Sachiko." Answered Youko after sensing the underlying meaning of her petite soeur's question. " I made sure to keep an eye on Sei and stop her from doing anything funny especially if I'm around."

Sachiko sighed in relief and after a few minutes, Shimako arrived with a tray holding their tea.

" Thanks Shimako-chan." Rei said as the young rose placed the beverage on her side.

After placing the cups and dismissing the tray, Shimako returned from her previous seat which was across Youko's position.

" The trip was quite exhausting and added with the rule of limiting our use of mobile devices, it was emotionally stressful."

" We apologize for rarely contacting you over the past weeks, onee-sama."

" I understand. Besides, Rei already informed me of your situation."

" How was Yumi and Yoshino-san, onee-sama? We thought that we need to catch up and do them a favor since we rarely contacted them too." Spoke Sachiko in a worried and sincere tone.

" The-They were doing quite fine over the past weeks." Youko took a sip of her tea and avoided eye contact which earned her a questioning look from Sachiko.

" Is there something we need to know?" Sachiko looked back and forth at her Grande Soeur and Shimako. Rei grew curious as she waited for an answer coming from the two roses.

" Ano.. It's not really bad, in my opinion."

Shimako's answer intrigued Sachiko and this time, she couldn't hold her curiosity slash annoyance any further.

" Onee-sama."

With a sigh, Youko grabbed something from the nearby stand and placed the object on the table.

" It's better if you read it for yourselves."

* * *

" Hmm. We had a blast yesterday ~ " Sei sang her words as she made her way towards the Rose Mansion. As usual, Yumi and Yoshino successfully taught their skill and they even had a tip given by the club manager. The four of them divided their earnings and needless to say, they all went home with satisfaction.

" Life is sooo awesome. Gokigenyou! Mi- " Sei's words were brought to a halt when she noticed the presence of the two second years. Sachiko gave her a stern look and Sei was amused at the sudden turn of events.

" Oh, Rei and Sachiko. Good to see you're already back!"

" Good Afternoon to you too, Rosa Gigantea" Sei could sense the hidden iciness on Sachiko's greeting and she can't help but smirk at the thought.

" _Ooh. This is going to be fun. I wonder what will happen to those two especially Yumi-chan."_

"How was the trip?"

" Fine." Answered Sachiko in her usual blank tone. " Where's Rosa Foetida? "

" Why are you looking for Eriko? We're not doomed? Are we?" answered Sei or more like questioned in a teasing tone. Judging from Sei's answer, Sachiko was convinced that the elder rose indeed played a part in the issue. She narrowed her eyes until the door opened and Eriko stepped in.

" Gokigenyou everyone- woah."

" Good Afternoon, onee-sama." This time, Rei was the one who greeted.

" Good Afternoon. I didn't know that you arrived already." Eriko said and pointed to Rei and Sachiko. " I thought it was supposed to be next week?"

"We decided to come home early." Said Rei with a sheepish smile.

" Oh."

" Enough of that. I believe we have matters to discuss." Sachiko spoke in a calm tone but she gave the two elder roses a sharp stare. Eriko glanced at Sei as if asking _" What the hell is this about?"_ but she just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

" What is up with this issue?" Sachiko placed the newspaper on the table and Eriko followed the heiress' line of sight.

"Oh that. Why? What's the matter with that?"

Sachiko resisted the urge to roll her eyes since she wasn't trained to do such things.

" Our petite soeurs." Sachiko said and gestured to Rei and herself. " Were uncharacteristically doing such acts and got featured in the Lilian Article."

" And what's that supposed to do with us?"

" You were supposed to look over them not only as their seniors but also as a fellow rose. And yet, we return only to find out that they've been doing these things."

" O..kay.. but I don't see anything bad in that?"

" Yeah. They look like they're having fun." Added Sei.

Youko massaged her head for an incoming headache as she watched the interaction between the other roses.

" Regardless if they had **fun** or not, that act is still inappropriate. You know better than to motivate them, Rosa Gigantea." Said Sachiko and directed her glare to the prankster.

" They're just changing clothes. How is that inappropriate?" replied Sei in an oblivious tone to tease the heiress. With a clenched jaw, Sachiko flipped to a certain page and pointed at a figure.

" So that's why you've been actively joining them as well?"

" Oooh I didn't know that I got included in the picture. Nice picture by the way." Sei scrutinized the image and Sachiko could only shake her head in frustration.

" Rosa Gigantea. You are unbelievable."

" Why are you so worked up about this? Their Dress Break Skill was useful since the majority of the bathrooms needed repair and they all need a place to change. It saved their time in changing clothes especially during Gym Class"

" Even the teachers approved of this one. Right, Youko?" Eriko said and looked at the third year.

" That's not the point." Grumbled Sachiko and glanced at Rei who was unusually quiet.

" Then your point is?" smirked Sei.

" I-It's Indecent! Like its completely Preposterous!"

" No need to be hysterical Sachiko. It's not like they are naked or anything." Eriko giggled at Sei's response and Sachiko directed her glare at her.

"And besides, if you want to blame anyone for this matter, it should be Gray since I'm sure he's the one who taught Yumi-chan."

" Who's Gray?" Sachiko's tone was icier than usual and Sei decided to further mess with her mood.

" Oh? You don't know him? Well... he's quite popular together with his best friend Natsu. They even have a character animation made after them. They're good friends with Yoshino and Yumi based on their interaction."

"I'm certain I never heard them before." Said Sachiko through gritted teeth. _" That imbecile.. How dare he teach such things to Yumi."_

" They hang out over the past weeks and thanks to them, Yumi-chan and Yoshino-chan were able to forget you- I mean, forget their loneliness about you and Rei."

Eriko chuckled at Sei while Youko face-palmed since she knew so well on what Sei was trying to do.

Sachiko's grip on the table hardened and her icy stare never leaving the empty space.

" _I'll give that man a piece of my mind."_

Just then, the door opened and Shimako stepped in followed by a giggling duo.

"Gokigenyou."

" And yeah, Yuuki told me that there is a store downtown which sells Fairy Tail merchandise."

" Really? Sweet! It's a good thing we got money from our job at the strip-

Yoshino didn't finish her statement because once she saw Rei, she immediately bolted and hit her onee-sama in the head.

" Yo-Yoshino?" asked a bewildered Rei while clutching her head.

" BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! You deserve this for suddenly leaving without saying anything!"

Rei dodged the younger girl's attacks and after she managed to calm down, she hugged her petite soeur.

" Sshh. Stop it, Yoshino."

" Baka Rei-chan. ***sniff*** I miss you, you know?"

On the other hand, Yumi was frozen in her position as she finally saw her onee-sama staring back at her in the room. She had mixed emotions and wanted to rush to her in an instant but somehow, Yumi found it hard it speak and move.

" Yumi.." spoke Sachiko with all the iciness gone. " Aren't you going to greet me?"

" O-Onee-sama." Yumi choked out the few words and with shaky steps, she slowly approached her soeur.

 **" Yumi-chan I miss youuu!"** Sei blocked Yumi and Sachiko's view and she hugged the young rose with intensity earning her a yelp. By this time, Sachiko was glaring daggers at Sei's back and she looked like she was ready to leap at Sei in any minute. Youko took actions and pulled Sei away from Yumi to avoid grave consequences.

" Are you trying to die, you idiot?" said Youko and Eriko at the same time but in different tones.

" Geez, You people are no fun."

" Yumi." Sachiko finally hugged her petite soeur and she inhaled the scent she missed for so long.

" Onee-sama."

" Don't cry Yumi." Sachiko broke away from the hug to look at the girl. "You should probably take your lunch now. I know you're definitely starving."

" Right." Yumi awkwardly moved away from Sachiko and placed her bento on the table.

" Sachiko, are you an idiot?" asked Sei and was immediately rewarded with a glare.

" Stop provoking my petite soeur, Sei."

" For someone so smart, I don't understand how Sachiko could be so dense. Way to kill the mood." Remarked Sei with a whistle.

" I'll prepare some tea. Do you want some, Yumi-san?" asked Shimako.

" Ano.. is there Iced Tea?"

" We don't have Iced Tea, Yumi-san."

" Oh.. then can you just add ice cubes to my tea please? Make it three."

" O..kay?" replied Shimako who seemed taken aback by Yumi's request.

" Yumi. Why would you add ice cubes to your tea?" Sachiko voiced her curiosity to Yumi since she find the thought weird.

" It's just something I developed over the past weeks." Answered Yumi with a sheepish smile.

" Then do you always prefer your tea with ice cubes?" Sachiko thought that she should take note of Yumi's preference.

" Not all the time unless it's Iced Tea, I think?"

"You're really starting to act like Gray, Yumi-san." Giggled Yoshino as she poured hot sauce on her meal.

" Hey! No fair! You're also starting to adapt to Natsu's " pouted Yumi which increased Yoshino's giggle.

Sachiko's icy behavior resurfaced when she heard the name of Gray being mentioned in the picture.

" Yumi. Who is Gray?"

" O-Oh. Onee-sama he's a-

" He's Yumi-chan's idol. Right, Yumi-chan? ~ " Sei butted in and flashed the girl a wink. The young rose blushed in her seat which fueled Sachiko's rage.

" And why do you say so, **Sei-sama?** "

" _She is so freaking jealous that it's funny! If only you knew who Gray really is. But nah. Where's the fun in that?"_ thought a smirking Sei.

" Well. Based on Yumi-chan's description, he is **cool** , **awesome** , a **great fighter** , and also **attractive**. And sorry to say this Sachiko but it seems like you have a competition for the title of **Ice.** "

Eriko and Yoshino erupted in laughter while Rei just shook her head on how childish her rose family is acting right now.

"Yumi. You should stop associating with this _Gray_ person."

" But why, onee-sama?" asked a puzzled Yumi.

" B-Because he's a bad influence! Look at how you're acting right now. You're putting ice cubes to your tea!"

" Onee-sama? How is that a bad influence?"

" Just drop it, Sachiko." Rei said as she found the argument silly.

" Excuse me?" The proud Ogasawara shot her friend an incredulous look and she grabbed the newspaper on the table.

" Look at this. Is this what he has been teaching you? **Synchronized Stripping?** Who in their right minds would do such things?!"

" Onee-sama. Gray is not showing bad influence because of that." Yumi frowned at how Sachiko regarded her idol because even though Gray is just a fictional character, she still held some respect and admiration for him.

" Yumi.. I can't believe you!"

"No! Onee-sama I can't believe you! Why would you go insulting someone just because they strip out of their shirts because of habit? That is so unfair!" Yumi stood up her seat to face Sachiko.

" Why are you siding with him, Yumi? His habits are indecent and it's unladylike to just change your clothes and strip out of nowhere!" Sachiko said and raised her voice.

"It's not unladylike since he is definitely not a lady and it's not indecent because he's not naked!"

" HAH! Good one, Yumi-chan!" cheered Sei and was immediately hit by Youko.

" Owww!"

" Shut your mouth and stop complicating things!"

" Maria-sama.. I can't believe you would talk to me like that? Yumi, you've become sarcastic and rude!"

" Okay that's enough!" Youko's voice stopped the banter between the two and they immediately stepped away from each other.

" Sachiko, Yumi. Please don't turn a small misunderstanding into a big argument."

" Gomenasai, Onee-sama/Youko-sama." Both girls mumbled a low apology and Yumi picked up her lunchbox to exit the room.

" I'll be heading back to my classroom. Please excuse me." Yumi avoided eye contact with Sachiko and left the room.

" Yumi-san wait!" Yoshino quickly packed her bento and followed her best friend.

"Wow.. that was.."

" Don't even start it, Eriko." Said Youko in a stern voice.

" Okay okay. Chill out." Eriko raised her hand up in surrender.

" Sachiko, that was completely uncalled for." Youko said with a disappointing look.

" But onee-sama. I'm just trying to correct Yumi's behavior from those indecent influences!"

" You sure you're not just jealous?" Sei asked with a grin but stopped once Youko gave her those infamous glares.

"Still. Arguing over a small matter is too much."

" I'm just trying to make Yumi realize that whatever influence that Gray person is showing her, it is utterly preposterous." Defended Sachiko which was accompanied by a slight scoff.

" I really think you shouldn't worry about anything of that matter, Sachiko." Rei said as she shook her head at how stubborn the heiress sounded.

" Come again? How could you be so accepting about this, Rei? From what I learned, Yoshino seemed to be under the influence of someone named Natsu."

" Oh I have, Sachiko. More than you do, actually." Said Rei and leaned back on her chair. _" I can't believe Sachiko would get jealous over an anime character. But then again, she doesn't know who it is."_

" I'm back. Ano.. Did I miss something?" Shimako awkwardly stood in her position when she noticed the tense atmosphere of the room.

" Tsk tsk tsk. Little Sis, You've missed all of the good stuff." Answered Sei as she feigned sadness.

"Don't mind her, Shimako-san. "

Shimako served each of the roses their tea and then returned to her seat.

" You should talk to Yumi-san after class, Sachiko. You need to sort out this _argument_ between her."

" But Onee-sama –

" Or you would like to continue this charades and stop talking to her for weeks." Said Youko as she tried to persuade Sachiko knowing how stubborn she is.

"I'm sure you didn't return here just to have a quarrel with your petite soeur. Did you?"

" ***sighs*** I understand, onee-sama." Replied Sachiko to the elder rose who only showed a triumphant smile.

* * *

" _Gokigenyou Yoshino-san."_

" _Gokigenyou Yumi-san."_

" Gokigenyou." Greeted Yoshino and Yumi in unison to the retreating students.

"So Yumi-san. What will you do about your quarrel with Sachiko-sama?"

" I don't know, Yoshino-san." Replied Yumi in a low voice and looked down on her feet. " I don't understand why onee-sama would get mad about Gray."

" Oh believe me, Yumi-san. Sachiko-sama isn't really _mad_." Said Yoshino with a smirk as she realized how the heiress was acting. " _Jealous is the right word."_

" But anyways.. Yuuki called me that the shop will open in a short while."

" Really? That's sweet! We're lucky that we get to buy some Fairy Tail merchandise. Now let's go before we run out of stocks!" Yoshino grabbed Yumi's arm as they started running towards the school gates.

" W-Wait, Yoshino-chan! Slow down and won't Rei-sama go looking for you?"

" Nah. Rei-chan knew better than to stop me from my Fairy Tail Fantasy. I'm unstoppable from my dream that not even the rules of **'walking slowly'** can stop me from doing so!" She picked up their face and set a determined expression.

" _So Rei-sama knew about Fairy Tail too?"_

" Mou, Yoshino-chan. Slow down or we'll both trip-

The two slowed down and stopped in their tracks once they saw a familiar figure standing outside the school gates. Sachiko was beside her chauffeur and once she noticed the two roses, she gave a small smile but mostly directed it to Yumi.

" You should talk to Sachiko-sama first, Yumi-san. I'll catch up to you afterwards."

" Wah- Hey Yoshino-chan! Don't leave me."

Yoshino pushed Yumi towards the heiress and she held up a peace sign and grin before walking away.

" Ano.. O-Onee-sama." Fidgeted Yumi as she looked all over the area except for Sachiko.

" Yumi."

"H-Hai! Onee-sama."

Sachiko released the breath she was holding before she continued to speak.

" I'm sorry for arguing with you this afternoon. I just wanted to look after you and make sure that you're not harmed since we've lost contact for almost a month." Sachiko looked down sadly and Yumi can't help but feel guilty.

" I-I'm sorry too, Onee-sama. I know you are already stressed from your trip and arguing with you was not a good way to welcome you."

" I guess we're both at fault this time." Said Sachiko as she released small giggles. The sight brought a smile upon Yumi and it improved her mood all the way.

" But I'm sure I'm the one who was at greater fault since I'm being sarcastic to you, onee-sama."

" It's okay, Yumi. They say that sarcasm is a sign of a healthy brain and mind." Spoke Sachiko and Yumi was unsure if her onee-sama was being sincere or just teasing her.

" Mou. Onee-sama. You're teasing me, again." Yumi pouted and Sachiko giggled once more before she hugged the younger girl.

" O-onee-sama."

"I'm really sorry, Yumi. We've been away for a pretty long time and arguing with you is the least thing I wanted to do. I missed you and instead of spending time with you as your onee-sama and friend, I started a quarrel with you instead.

" _O-onee-sama missed me? 0/0 "_

" It's okay, onee-sama.. I was also at fault ... and I-I miss you too."

Sachiko gave off a satisfied sigh and she released her hold of Yumi to face her. The younger girl had a faint blush on her cheeks and Sachiko was thankful for her years of training to compose herself because otherwise, she would hold the same expression as Yumi but albeit greater.

" Why is it that we always seem to argue over the smallest of things? This has always been the case ever since we became soeurs." _(Because you're possessive and jealous, Sachiko. Hehe)_

" I also don't know, onee-sama." Answered Yumi as she giggled.

" I guess our issue is resolved." Said Sachiko with a smile. She gestured towards her chauffeur and faced Yumi.

" Would you like to head home with me? I can drop you off at your house if you like?"

" Ano.. I would love to onee-sama. But Yoshino-san and I were planning to go somewhere after this." Replied Yumi with a sheepish smile.

" Oh." Sachiko raised a brow and decided to question her petite soeur. " And where are you heading to?"

" We're going to buy some merchandise and see Gray and Natsu." Yumi's enthusiasm irked Sachiko especially when the name **Gray** was mentioned again.

" _So she'll refuse my offer just so she can hang out with that Gray person."_ Sneered Sachiko in her thoughts.

"I see. Well, you can invite Yoshino-san because I'll be dropping you off at your destination then." Sachiko said with a forced smile. The younger rose couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't hide her excitement any further.

" R-Really onee-sama?"

" Hai. And I'm also coming with you." Declared Sachiko with finality as she decided that she'll meet whoever this Gray is who dared steal Yumi's attention.

And boy, Sachiko will definitely be in a great surprise.

 ***END OF CHAPTER***

 _ **A.N.-** Phew. A jealous Sachiko is both scary and cute at the same time. * Laughs awkwardly* And I guess Sei and Eriko got lucky that their sideline wasn't discovered or else they would receive multiple beatings ahaha. This was definitely a long chapter but I did it on purpose since this will be the last and final one. Huhuhuhu Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading, minna-san :D See you in my future fics! Domo-arigaaaattoouu_


End file.
